questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
South
References QFG1EGA *They are a species of flying lizard. I understand they can grow quite large in the south." *However, in order to be a wizard, you need to have undergone initiation into the "Wizard's Institute of Technocery" in the South. *You see a small, cat-like creature known as a Katta. You've heard that Kattas are common in the southern deserts. *"We live far to the south in the desert lands. Someday, we may yet return there." *"There is a place in the distant south where you must journey, but first you must become a hero here." *"The Guild Hall is at the Southwest corner of town. If you're looking for work, that's a good place to go." *"My name is Sam. I've lived here for five years now, and I think I'll be heading on once the pass clears of snow. There's supposed to be some good begging towns to the south." QFG1VGA *This is the South wall of Spielburg. *"Shema, prepare for me the thrice brewed tea of the Southern Seas. I am willing to wait." *"We live far to the south in the desert lands of Shapeir. Someday we may yet return there." *"Our homeland is far to the south. It is called Shapeir." *They said they were from some place called Andromeda. Must be someplace south of here, I guess. They certainly were odd." *"There are many entrances to the Halls of Magical Mastery in the south." *"After you have gained skill and a good reputation in Magic, you should journey south." *"My name is Sam. I've lived here for five years now, and I think I'll be heading on once the pass clears of snow. There's supposed to be some good begging towns to the south. Nice talking to you. Alms for the poor, Alms!" *"Traders used to stop here on the way south to pick up barrels of some special cider made here by a guy named Amblin." *"South" "Heard Silmaria is a good place to be. It's by the sea. Think I'll head there after this." QFG2 *You thought for a moment that you saw a deadly Fragmentation Bug, but then realize that it is actually the harmless Southern variety. You squash it under your boot, and it vanishes. *The kingdom of Tarna lies to the southwest many, many miles from here. I have not seen it for a very long while. *Avis, Wizard of the Southern Sands, Enchanter of the Elements: do you accept %s to be your initiate into the Wizard's Institute of Technocery? *The Dervish lives in the Oasis to the South. He knows everything that goes on in the desert. *The Oasis is a place in the desert where there is life-giving water. It is five skareen lengths to the South and three skareen lengths to the east from the town overlook. *"You see a dark passage leading South. The street sign reads \"Tarik of Stars,\" which means \"Street of Stars.\" Gosh, that one was a lot easier to translate!" *"You see a dark passage leading North. The street sign reads \"Junub Tarik,\" which means \"South Street.\" *"You see a dark passage leading South. The street sign reads \"Junub Tarik,\" which means \"South Street.\" *It's the head of the rare Southern Moose. You can tell by the hat. *"The symbol on the sign indicates \"North\". The sign itself reads \"Junub Tarik,\" which means \"South Street.\" *"You see a dark passage leading South. The street sign reads \"Khanjar Tarik,\" which means \"Dagger Street.\" *"You see a dark, foreboding passage leading South. The street sign reads \"You must carry your Visa at all times!\" QFG3 *The sparkling blue waters of the Mkubwa River flow from the northern mountains to the southern sea. *Our kingdom extends from the mountains of the north and west to the cliffs of the world's edge to the south and the sands of the Azure Sea to the east. *From a recipe borrowed from the tribes to the south, we have Mchuzi wa Mbogo. Eat it in good health. *Now is Kusi, when the south wind blows, and we live at the edge of the jungle. *Next is Msimu, when the sun is in the south and the north wind blows. It be very hot then, and we move to the mountains. QFG4 *Mordavia is a valley surrounded by mountains. There used to be a road which led from here, but heavy rains have created a swamp at the base of the mountains south of here. No wagons can get in or out, nor can any person, except perhaps you. *The old road from town used to meet with the road from the castle and head south to the pass. The heavy rains not only created the swamp, but caused so much plant growth you can't see the road anymore." *"In another minute, I'm going to say my bye-bye and fly. I'm going south for the winter, down where the nights are balmy and so am I." *"The road from the town used to lead to the pass to the southwest. That was the only way in and out of this valley. QFG5 *"I would very much like to fly someday. I would be like a bird and fly away south for the winter, except that my homeland is to the east, and I would be flying there." *You spin the globe around a few times to check it out. Yes, there to the north are Spielburg and Mordavia. You can find Tarna to the south in Fricana. On the northern coast of the Med Sea is Silmaria. The twin cities of Shapeir and Rasier are on the north coast of Fricana on the southern edge of the Med Sea. *A business card posted on the bulletin board reads, "New World Translations. ??Rodrigues Salvio. ??Rio D, South Vespuciland" *Psara island is the west most island in the southern Marete island chain. *Checking out the items on the board, you see an announcement for last year's E4: Expert Existential Explorer's Expedition. The convention had Prof. Grant Gottfield's famous lecture on "Future Fieldtrips to Fricana" and "South Fricana Safaris" with Henk Malan. QFGTAG *A beautiful female cat-creature, dressed in the traditional silky costume of the southern desert... *My beloved Shema and I are from the south, from Shapeir -- ;and of golden sand, tall mountains, and lively bazaar where my people, the Katta, bask in the sun and sell their goods." *Pterosaurs are a species of flying lizard. I understand they can grow quite largein the south... *The magic carpet soared above the snowy mountains south of Spielburg. *...now he was flying on a rug with his good friends Shameen and Shema, piloted by Abdulla Doo, towards the exotic southern desert city of Shapeir. *The trip was long, and the nights were dark and cold -- feezing wind made sleep almost impossible--but each day grew warmer the farther south they flew. Finally, the mountains were replaced with a vast desert. *In the heart of Shapeir, the exotic city of the southern desert... Category:Compass directions